


Aposta

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Rabbit Costume
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Maldita.Era assim que eu queria chamar aquela aposta que ocorreu durante a cerimônia de formatura dos senpais. Era tão ridícula que nem mesmo sabia o porquê de ter participado.Quer dizer, sabia sim, mas admitir não era meu forte. O ponto da questão é: aquela maldita aposta estranha abriu portas para aquilo que mais queria fazer desde que entrei para Karasuno.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Aposta

Maldita. 

Era assim que eu queria chamar aquela aposta que ocorreu durante a cerimônia de formatura dos senpais. 

Juro pra você, mas meu coração não era de ferro, tão pouco meu pau. 

Quer dizer, duro era o que ele estava, mas como alguém não ficaria vendo aquela bunda completamente arredondada de Hinata?

Minha nossa senhora, não tinha condições. 

Eu mesmo não sabia como estava tendo esse tipo de pensamento. Mas acho que todo mundo tem algum tipo de esquisitice durante a vida, e aquela era minha hora – feliz hora, para deixar claro. 

Tudo começou quando, pra comemorar a formatura de Daichi, Suga e Asahi, todos marcaram uma rodada de volêi por uma última vez dentro da quadra do Karasuno. 

Até aí tudo bem, mas tudo começou a ficar estranho quando Tanaka bateu palmas, chamou atenção de todo mundo e gritou: "no último ponto, quem deixar a bola cair, vai ter que se vestir de coelhinho!!".

Onde estava o juízo dos senpais? Que Nishinoya concordasse por ser um depravado do caralho, tudo bem, mas Asahi? Suga? Daichi? Não, não fazia sentido nenhum e minha cabeça rodou vinte vezes, igualzinho a roleta do bolão da casa própria, quando eles levantaram as mãos, concordaram sem a menor objeção e com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso enorme. 

Será que Asahi estava usando a aposta pra poder ver Yuu vestido daquela forma? Poderia ser, mas… ele era tão… bem, impressões à parte, o jogo ocorreu. 

E ah, eu poderia considerar uma benção e uma maldição ao mesmo tempo? 

Deus, me diz sim. 

Foram formadas duplas e para ser mais "justo", a dupla que perdesse mais faria o seguinte: o último integrante a tocar na bola iria vestir a roupa e o segundo ajudaria essa pessoa a se vestir.

Maldita hora que confiei nas habilidades pouco refinadas de Hinata. Não que eu esteja reclamando agora, longe disso. 

Eu, inocente como era, escolhi Hinata apenas porque achei que nosso rápido daria conta do serviço, mas era óbvio que lutar contra as habilidades dos senpais daria em merda. 

Perdemos quase todas as rodadas.

Não sei, mas agora que Hinata está comigo dentro desse vestiário, sinto que isso foi planejado e meticulosamente pensado em pequenos detalhes. 

A desgraça começou mesmo quando Tanaka saiu saltitante e com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, entrou no vestiário e catou o cabide que lá estava a roupa da depravação.

Sim, não poderia considerar aquela como uma roupa normal. 

Um boddy negro, meias arrastão em tela e uma tiara com orelhas fofas – sim, fofas! Podem me jogar no hospício – de coelhinho. 

Ah, qual é! Não me julguem!

Tanaka praticamente jogou a roupa no peito de Hinata, sorriso lascivo tomando conta dos seus lábios. 

Eu olhei para ele, ele olhou pra mim. Ficamos quase dois minutos um encarando o outro. 

Deus, por que não me escutaste quando eu pedi com tanta vontade para que me tirasse daquela situação? 

Era um surpresa deus ser kagehina. Tenho que admitir o bom gosto. 

Não negaria que me sentia levemente atraído por Hinata, assim, pouquíssima coisa mesmo. 

Mas isso era bem diferente de secá-lo a distância e ter que ajudá-lo a se vestir de uma maneira que, oh Deus, ele ficou exatamente como imaginei. 

Ao nosso redor ficou aquela rodinha de machos salivando pra que fizéssemos a aposta, gritando e esfregando na nossa cara que tínhamos perdido. 

Quanta maturidade... – como se eu tivesse alguma, não é?

A questão foi. 

Faríamos a aposta, era meio óbvio, mas só de pensar em Hinata daquele jeito, meu corpo me traiu de formas que nunca imaginei. Tobiozinho era mais safado do que eu imaginava. Um grande traidor. 

Hinata estava mais laranja que o próprio cabelo e dava impressão que até seus ombros estavam mudando de cor. Era fofo, admito, mas não dava pra pensar muito nisso quando euzinho aqui, iria participar da aposta. Ver ele pelado e tudo. Oh, God, quando eu pedi para ir para o paraíso, era isso mesmo que eu estava pedindo. Amei o presente de fim de ano, fui um bom menino, não é, não? 

Entramos no vestiário, Hinata se tremia mais que vara verde e eu também, por motivos diferentes. Só de pensar que veria aquela bunda branquinha e avantajada, eu já ficava alegre. Culpem os hormônios, a juventude e o contato social com meninos o ano todo. 

Na verdade, eu gostava de Hinata – todo mundo já sacou, não é não? –, mas o que ele tinha de fofo e gentil, ele tinha de idiotice e isso me irritava. Era difícil pensar em contar pra ele que eu queria tê-lo comigo o tempo todo, quando o que mais fazíamos era brigar pelos mais variados motivos que você pode imaginar.

Além de nunca conseguir uma oportunidade, é claro. 

Mas com um outdoor com letras em neon em mãos, deus estava nas nuvens praticamente gritando pra mim "Vai que é tua, Kageyama". Melhor oportunidade que essa? Pff, nunca surgiria outra. 

Aiai, o jeito que deus escreve coisas certas por linhas completamente tortas era divino. 

Pois pronto, eu decidi me declarar dentro de um vestiário enquanto a pessoa que eu gostava ia se vestir sensualmente de coelhinho. 

Mais perfeito que isso? Humm, acho que não. 

Quando fechei a porta do vestiário, senti minhas mãos suarem. Nem nos treinos elas ficavam assim. 

— Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso…? — a voz alta – e às vezes irritante – soou desconhecida pra mim, como um muxoxo e envergonhada. 

Meu deus, sinal vermelho, verde, azul, pelo amor de deus alguém me dá uma luz! Hinata estava abaixo de mim, segurando a roupa contra o peito e as bochechas vermelhinhas de vergonha. 

Ele era tão fofo! 

Ok, se recomponha, homem!

Engoli em seco.

— Você também concordou com isso, Hinata. — tentei fazer minha voz a mais natural possível. 

— Eu sei… — a voz dele continuava quebradiça pela vergonha. — Mas nunca pensei que pudesse ser eu… 

Tão fofo! a minha mente quase gritava com aquela cara tão sem jeito que Hinata me fazia. 

Deus, se ele souber que minha mente pervertida está pensando, eu perco minhas chances na hora. 

— É só uma roupa, não precisa ficar tão acanhado… — era óbvio que eu iria incentivá-lo para vestir aquilo. Ele só não precisava saber disso. 

— Você tem certeza? — ele me perguntou, olhos fechando fofamente. 

Você consegue Kageyama, você pediu o paraíso e aí está, não reclame. Não reclame. 

— Mas é claro, todo mundo aqui se conhece e já se viu pelado pelo menos uma vez na vida. Então relaxa. — forcei meu melhor sorriso. 

— Bem, isso é verdade… — ponderou — mas ainda sim… uma roupa dessas… 

Deus, o que eu deveria fazer? 

Olhei pra ele mais uma vez. 

Hinata era pessoa mais desbocada e sem vergonha na cara que você iria conhecer na vida. Sério, ele fazia umas coisas que até deus questionava o porquê, sabe? Tipo a vez que ele invadiu o treino de juvenis no colégio Shiratorizawa e ficou lá sem mais nem menos os cinco dias de treino. 

Então, para ele estar nesse nível absurdo de vergonha, para mim era no mínimo uma grande surpresa.

Talvez eu não devesse...

Suspirei:

— Olha, Hinata. Se não quiser eu saio e falo com os garotos que você se sente desconfortável com isso… 

Ok, eu poderia ser um pervertido incubado com a minha personalidade irritada, mas nunca que faria algo forçado a alguém, quer dizer, a aposta não foi minha, mas eu internamente queria que acontecesse. Entretanto, se isso fazia minha laranjinha ficar ruim, então eu não o faria. 

Hinata olhou pra mim, bochechas ainda vermelhas, ele mordeu o interior de uma delas sem mais e nem menos e olhou a roupa novamente. 

Mau sabia que aquela cara toda era apenas uma fachada de alguém que não valia o feijão que comia. 

— Eu vou vestir! — e uma determinação de alguém que parecia preparado para matar uma pessoa, ele deixou a roupa em cima do carrinho de bolas e olhou pra mim. — Vem, você precisa me ajudar. Faz parte da aposta. 

Mas que tipo de monstro ele tinha se tornado de um segundo para o outro?

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Ok, é só tirar a peça de roupa. Nada mais. Não pense demais, não pense demais!

Eu estava pertíssimo dele, mas os dois passo que faltaram pra ficar completamente colado à ele, pareceram lentos como uma lesma. 

Mas lá estava eu, rezando para todos os santos que eu poderia lembrar, para não me deixar de pau duro numa hora daquelas. 

Me abaixei como se tivesse pronto pra pegar numa bomba, não que Hinata não fosse, mas… 

Sentia que meu coração poderia sair pela boca, o suor escorrer pelas minhas costas e os olhos tremerem em querer olhar pra um lugar bem específico. 

Coloquei as minhas duas mãos nos quadris dele e comecei a puxar o shorts de treino que usávamos. 

Deus, ele tinha as coxas ainda mais branquinhas. 

Engoli em seco. 

Não surta, não pira. 

Vamos, pense em qualquer coisa, sério Tobio, para de olhar para o volume da cueca, para! Vamos, cante alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! uma música evangélica de preferência! Isso!

Deus, meu Deus

Tudo está tão difícil pra mim

Deus, meu Deus

Muitos me perguntam onde tu estás!

Ele ergueu as pernas para os shorts sair, movimentando muito bem o… 

Deus, meu Deus… 

Agora me pergunto o de tu estás!

Senhor, se estiver aí me leve agora, por favor. 

O shorts foi parar num canto esquecido do vestiário e eu me ergui, suspirando um pouco. Dei uma passo para trás e vi Hinata com as bochechas iguaizinhas ao um pimentão. 

Não era pra menos. Eu sentia meu próprio rosto queimar com tudo aquilo. 

Ter convivência só com garotos que eram os demônios na terra, dava naquilo. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, é claro. 

— Certo, agora é a blusa… — falou ele, tom de voz esbarrando quase em um gemido de vergonha. 

Deus, meu Deus. 

Novamente eu me aproximei feito uma lesma, levando as mãos até a barra da blusa branca que vestia. Engoli em seco mais uma vez. 

Não podia negar que Hinata era fofo e ver ele bem abaixo de mim, me olhando com a cabeça erguida, com olhos enormes e sem malícia me deixava com pensamentos nada puros naquele momento.

Deus, meu Deus

Sei que tu me sondas, Deus. 

Aos poucos fui tirando, com ele levantando os braços para facilitar. Pude sentir a pele dele arrepiar quando, sem querer, as pontas do meus dedos roçaram levemente a sua cintura. 

Já havia visto ele sem camisa várias vezes, sério, várias mesmo. Mas aquela situação, eu era quem estava tirando e estava quase enlouquecendo. 

Ainda dava tempo de sair correndo? 

Quando tirei tudo, dei por mim ver ele de olhos fechado. 

Podia ver a pele do ombro arrepiada e as bochechas coradas.

Hinata não fazia ideia da perdição que era. Pelo menos pra mim, ele era irresistível. 

Bom, agora ele tinha que ser resistível, porque não podia simplesmente aparecer com uma ereção no meio de todos os meus colegas. 

Sem chance. 

— Obrigado… — ele se afastou e foi até o carrinho de bolas, onde a maldita roupa estava jogada em cima

Ele ficou de costas pra mim e eu pude ver como aquelas coxas ficavam bem marcadas pela boxer preta que usava.

Me senti latejar por uns instantes, o que me fez gaguejar antes de responder: 

— Ah, sem problemas…! 

Droga, droga, droga!

Ele ainda tinha duas covinha acima da bunda. 

Caralho!

Não, isso não vai dar certo! Nada certo!

Deus, meu Deus! 

Não, não!

— Tobio…? — escutei a voz de Hinata me chamar, mas estava mais preocupado em fechar os olhos pra não ter que vê a tentação com meus próprios olhos. 

Era humanamente impossível ver o corpo de Hinata tão definido e não sentir nada. 

E por mais que fechasse os olhos, a visão do pecado ainda me atormentava.

Sentia meu pau se animando cada vez mais e deus, eu não tinha mais salvação. 

Não percebi quando Hinata se aproximou, apenas dei um pulinho de susto quando senti sua mão agarrar na jaqueta preta do uniforme. 

Meus olhos se abriram e arregalaram comicamente quando vi o ruivo de novo, abaixo de mim e com um olhar inocente. 

— Você está bem, Tobio? — não sei dizer, mas a voz dele, ela estava diferente. Mais doce e aveludada… ou era só a minha imaginação? 

Dei por mim recair o olhar sob os seus lábios. Não eram finos, mas também não eram tão grandes. Eram definidos e ele insistia em perguntar e movimentá-los enquanto se aproximava mais de mim. 

Ah, droga! 

Senti latejar de novo. 

Tava indo mal, muito mal! 

Por que tinha a sensação que ele ficava cada vez mais perto? Por que o cheiro do xampu ficava cada vez mais atraente? 

Eu estava quase infartando quando:

— O qu- 

Eu mal tive tempo de reagir. 

Não era coisa da minha cabeça, Hinata realmente estava se aproximando do meu rosto e eu senti os lábios dele sobre os meus.

Foi rápido, mas suficiente pra sentir meu rosto pegar fogo e eu quase entrar em combustão. 

Ele se afastou com um sorriso divertido. 

— Achei que duraria mais! — ele disse ainda segurando a minha jaqueta. — ainda não entendeu? — ele perguntou, e a julgar pelo seu rosto, ele provavelmente estava se divertindo com a confusão que o meu aparentava. — então, vamos ver se você entende dessa vez… — ele murmurou, e se aproximou nova e lentamente. 

Senti meus pulmões para de respirar.

Ele se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e se inclinou sobre mim, mas eu estava tão desnorteado que acabei recuando um passo pra trás e batendo na porta. 

Senti seus lábios me darem um selinho com um sorriso.

Mas que merda! 

Hinata acabou se aproveitando da situação, me pressionou mais contra a porta e pediu passagem com a língua. 

Aquele era mesmo o Hinata Shouyou? 

Aquilo era insano, mas ainda que eu não soubesse nada do que estava acontecendo, acabei cedendo. 

Não podia negar que queria aquilo, mesmo que estivesse acontecendo de forma totalmente anormal. 

— Hum… — um gemido vergonhoso saiu da minha boca e ele sorriu. 

Oh, deus, o que fizeram com o meu Hinata inocente? 

Espera, inocente? Aquele beijo estava longe de ser algo puro, muito menos inocente!

Desde quando ele dominava daquele jeito?

Quando o ar faltou, ele se distanciou novamente sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não estivesse seminu, como se não tivesse que pôr uma roupa de coelhinho, como se… 

— Espera…! — minha voz saiu entrecortada por causa da respiração agitada. 

Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda. 

— Percebeu agora? — ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mantendo o sorriso. — a que ponto eu cheguei pra ter uma oportunidade dessas com você, hein Tobio. 

Meu cenho se franziu.

— O que? 

Ele suspirou. 

— Às vezes sua lerdeza me impressiona. — ele andou novamente na minha direção, e me deu outro selinho. Foram muitos para poucos minutos. — Eu gosto de você, Tobio. 

O mundo tinha o botão de "pause"? Porque se tivesse, eu queria. 

Quando que a aposta virou isso? 

— E também sei que você gosta de mim. — continuou ele e meu rosto se avermelhou ainda mais. — queria ver como seria sua reação se caso acontecesse isso, e por sinal, gostei do ví. — ele olhou em direção ao meu…

— Me diz que isso é um brincadeira ou que eu estou sonhando. Por favor. — finalmente as palavras saíram da minha garganta e eu consegui falar. 

Não era possível. 

— Você não gostou? — a voz de Hinata soou baixa. 

Se eu gostei? Meu pau falava muito bem por si só. 

— Não, é que… eu não esperava que… — outra vez a gagueira. Será que eu deveria comparecer à um médico? — não esperava que você me beijasse… — me permiti suspirar e desencostar da porta. — E Hinata… 

Ele olhou pra mim. 

Ok, vamos superar o acontecido e focar no que tinha planejado. Era difícil? Era, meu pau doía e estava excitado, mas prioridades eram prioridades. 

— Eu gosto de você. — por mais que tivesse quase rolado uma putaria naquele lugar, ainda sentia a necessidade de desviar o olhar. 

Infelizmente, eu perdi o sorriso de felicidade na cara da laranjinha. 

Apenas senti quando ele pulou nos meus ombros e me abraçou. 

— Cara, não acredito que tive que forçar uma situação dessas pra isso desenrolar. — ele falou contra o meu ouvido, e eu retribui o abraço, me sentindo um idiota.

Ele deixou um beijo na minha bochecha.

Deixando seus braços ainda ao redor do meu pescoço, ele me encarou de frente e com um sorriso. 

— Nós podemos ter um primeiro encontro? — perguntou, bochechas coradinhas e um sorriso singelo. 

Ok, talvez tivesse valido a pena passar por aquela tortura. 

— Você é inacreditável. — respondi. — certo, acho que podemos. 

O sorriso dele aumentou e eu sorri junto sem perceber. Ah, deus escreve certo por linhas tortas mesmo. – tortíssemas. 

Me dando mais um selinho ele se afastou. 

— Bem, agora eu preciso colocar isso, afinal… aposta é aposta. Quer me ajudar? 

Ok, talvez ele tivesse uns parafusos a menos. 

— Passo, já estou desconfortável o suficiente.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre o meu membro. 

— Ah, desculpe por isso… — ele sorriu — quer dizer, nada do que você tenha gostado, não é mesmo? 

O que fizeram com o meu precioso Hinata? 

No fim, ele acabou realmente colocando e eu apenas pude expectar de longe, porque se não a situação pioraria para meu lado. 

Hinata saiu pelas portas do vestiário, andando com a fantasia de coelhinho e as orelhas fofas, enquanto todos dos time gritavam e ficavam corados pela atitude do ruivo. 

Realmente, uns parafusos a menos. 

— Cadê o Tobio? — escutei a voz de Tanaka perguntar por mim. 

Não tinha saído, e era meio óbvio, queria me acalmar primeiro antes de tudo. 

— Ah, ele não quer sair. 

Não, ele não vai falar… Certo? 

— Ele ficou de pau duro e está com com vergonha. 

E eu apenas escutei as vaias vindo da quadra, meu rosto pegando fogo dentro do vestiário e a irritação passando pelo meu corpo.

— Hinata, Idiota! — apenas limitei a gritar e me encolher de vergonha no meu cantinho. 

Aquele era um dos motivos por ter demorado tanto pra falar. O que tinha de fofo tinha de idiota, e sim, aquela era uma maldita aposta.


End file.
